The Most Tempting Guy Ever Born in Daegu
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Cuma butuh satu idol asal Daegu untuk membuat Joshua ingin pergi ke Korea, dan juga cuma butuh satu orang asal Daegu untuk membuatnya ingin tinggal. 17's Chul/Soo. (Karena Seung bisa juga untuk Seungkwan dan Ji bisa juga untuk Jihun.)


The Most Tempting Guy Ever Born in Daegu

Cast: SEVENTEEN Joshua & Seungchul

Rating: T, Semi-M, tapi kusimpan di T. Silahkan komplain di review atau PM.

Genre: Romance

* * *

Joshua Hong itu perasa, mudah untuk memainkan perasaannya dan dia selalu membiarkan Ben mengacak-acak perasaannya dengan hal hal baru yang punya hella deep feels di dalamnya.

Ben, Benjamin the Bae (Benjamin Bae Jaewook), selalu memanfaatkan Josh yang mudah dipengaruhi untuk jadi teman fanboying. Tapi serius, bukan Ben yang menjadikan Josh jadi anak Papa Byun (baca: Elie)

(Ini mungkin bagian dari inner jokes fandom, tapi pasti ada yang paham.)

Ya, walaupun begitu Josh tetap EXO-L karena Ben yang menjerumuskannya ke lautan tanpa ujung yang disebut Kpop.

Dan, walaupun begitu juga, Josh adalah fanboy yang tenang, apalagi kalau dibanding Ben. Josh anak yang begitu begitu saja, ekspresinya senang senang saja, tapi dia tetap cowok gereja yang patut dicurigai.

(Ben selalu merasa dia harus lebih dan lebih lagi mengawasi Josh, mungkin saja Josh akan menguasai dunia kalau Ben lengah.)

"Nonton MV siapa sekarang?" tanya Josh.

Ben mendekap handphonenya, "No, Josh, too much feels to handle."

Dan Josh menatap mata Ben dalam dalam.

Josh terlihat seperti seekor kucing dan Ben tidak kuat.

"Fine, you-" Ben mulai mengumpat tidak jelas, "Ini BTS."

"Behind The Scene?"

"Serius, Josh, ini Bangtan."

"Oh," Josh baru mengerti apa yang Ben bicarakan, "Bilang saja Bangtan."

"Ok, itu Bangtan. Puas?"

Joshua memilih tidak mempedulikan Ben dan bertanya, "Lagu apa?"

"Run, lagu baru, tapi lanjutan I Need You, watch out the feels."

Tapi Joshua tidak peduli dengan kata kata Ben dan menonton MV itu sampai dia mau menangis rasanya.

"See, feels, man, feels." kata Ben, "Sudah ah, menangisnya."

"Tapi ini benar benar nge-feels!"

"Jangan bilang kau baca teori fans di comment!"

"Too late, aku sudah baca."

Yah, pantas saja Joshua sampai seperti itu.

(Sebenarnya Joshua tidak menangis sama sekali, itu cuma Ben yang berlebihan.)

"Ini kelewat epik, Ben." kata Josh, dia bukan fans BTS memang, tapi dia suka suka sekali Run.

(Army? A.R.M.Y? Seperti itu, kan?)

Lagu pertama yang Josh sukai dari BTS adalah Danger dan dia tidak pernah update soal BTS lagi karena sekali lagi dia adalah EXO-L, sampai sampai dia tidak bisa mengenali siapapun di MV Run kecuali Rapmon dan V, tapi itu bukan masalah, Josh akan cari tahu siapa saja member BTS itu.

(Rapmon, V, Jungkook, Jimin, J-hope, Suga, Jin, dia tahu nama tapi tidak tahu muka.)

Dia mencoba mencari foto teaser, dan dia menemukan seorang peri.

Suga, Min Yoongi, mint-head yang sangat amat seperti peri. Dengan blush on yang terlalu tebal dia jadi mirip SNSD Taeyeon, tapi tetap seperti peri.

Tapi, sampai terakhir Josh tidak hapal hapal juga muka member BTS.

Sudahlah, dia menyerah. Padahal mudah sekali menghapal member EXO yang waktu itu jumlah membernya hampir dua kali BTS.

Pada akhirnya, Josh dengan cepat dan saat itu juga memutuskan bahwa dia tidak akan mati kalau tidak hapal member BTS, jadi dia tidak lagi menghapalkannya. Sekali lagi dia itu anak Papa Byun.

Tapi dia suka Suga. Suga is Love, Suga is Life. (Entah kenapa harus begitu.)

(Ben cuma menepuk jidat saat tahu Josh jadi Suga-stan, bukan fans BTS, cuma Suga-stan.)

"Mendengarkan lagu apa sekarang?" tanya Josh.

"Review lagu baru BTS, why?"

"Never mind." kata Joshua, kemudian dia berpikir, "Bagus?"

"Bagus kok, dengarkan saja sendiri."

Joshua mencoba mendengarkannya, mendapat highlight medley dan menemukan Ma City. Dan karena rasa ingin tahunya dia mencari colorcoded-nya.

Kesan pertama; lagu ini bagus, rap Rapmon dan suara member lain yang tidak Josh kenali, tidak apa apa, tidak masalah, lagu ini menyenangkan. Josh jadi ingin melihat Ilsan, City of flower, yang dicerita Rapmon di rap-nya.

Ini keuntungan paham bahasa Korea walaupun Josh besar di California, Joshua berterimakasih pada orangtuanya yang selalu menggunakan bahasa Korea di rumah. Josh beruntung tidak usah susah susah belajar, tidak seperti Ben yang masih harus banyak belajar untuk bisa ngobrol dengan Yoo Heedo, pen pals-nya, dalam Korea.

Josh senang, mendengar rap cepat yang menyenangkan, walaupun Josh tidak mengerti rap tapi dia sangat suka mendengar bagian rap ini, dia suka bagaimana rapper ini membawa rap part-nya.

Joshua melihat betul betul video colorcoded lagu ini, ini bagian Suga. D-boy, ya aku D-boy.

Itu rendah! Ampun! Josh suka sekali.

Mendengar Suga, si mint-haired fairy, Josh tiba tiba ingin pergi ke Korea, pergi ke fansigning BTS atau fanmeeting atau apa, dan berjabat tangan dengan Suga sambil bilang, terimakasih sudah nge-rap di Ma City.

Man, Josh tiba tiba ingin hidup dan mati di kampung halaman orangtuanya, Korea, entah di kota apa.

Untuk itulah Joshua mencegat Benjamin, tentu saja dengan cara yang sopan.

"Liburan kali ini kau mau kemana, Ben?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak..."

"Aku mau bertemu Heedo."

Josh terkejut mendengar nama pen pals Ben itu, Yoo Heedo, produk Korea asli.

"Dia ke sini?"

"Tidak, aku ke sana."

Josh mau ikut~

Tapi bagaimana bilangnya?

"Mau ikut?" tanya Ben.

"Ikut!"

* * *

"Hello, I'm Heedo, nice to meet you."

Joshua tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Heedo. Inggris-nya tidak buruk, malah bagus.

"Aku Joshua, salam kenal."

sekarang malah Heedo yang terkejut mendengar seberapa bagus Korea Joshua.

"Kupikir kau sama seperti Ben Hyung."

Joshua cuma tersenyum.

Benjamin kesal, Joshua terlihat seperti cowok gereja yang inosen kalau bertemu orang baru. Ampun, padahal dia tidak begitu aslinya, dia memang pendiam, tapi tidak se-polite itu.

Heedo menunjukan banyak hal di Seoul dan membuat Ben dan Josh speechless. Well, sebenarnya Heedo cuma menunjukan jalan menuju apartemennya, tapi semua perbedaan dari udara sampai tata kota membuat Ben dan Josh jadi seperti anak hilang.

"First time in here?"

Ben dan Joshua mengangguk.

"You too, Josh? Kupikir kau sering ke Korea."

"Tidak, ini pertama kali." Joshua menjawab pertanyaan Heedo.

* * *

Saat pertama masuk studio apartment milik Heedo, Joshua merasa tempat itu way too small untuk bertiga dan Heedo tahu itu.

"Aku tahu kita tidak bisa bertiga di apartmentku, jadi siapa yang mau mengalah?"

Ben dan Joshua sudah membahas ini, Joshua yang akan tinggal di apartment sebelah, milik teman Heedo.

* * *

"Hunna, ayo buka pintunya, kulaporkan Yejin Noona mati kau."

Heedo menggedor pintu apartment temannya, karena Hunna itu sama sekali tidak membukakan pintunya.

"Hunna!"

"Berisik, Heedo!" Hunna itu berseru, membuka pintunya dengan keras dan hampir saja menendang Heedo kalau saja dia tidak melihat orang lain di samping Heedo.

"Joshua?"

"Iya."

Kelihatannya Heedo memang sudah cerita apartment temannya ini akan kedatangan tamu.

"Aku Lee Jihun."

Suga?

Joshua terdiam, Jihun di hadapannya ini mirip sekali dengan Suga! Mungil, dengan pastel hair. Tapi tidak, Jihun berambut pink bukan mint.

Tapi tetap, Joshua merasa dia menemukan peri. Seorang peri lagi.

* * *

Joshua bangun saat sudah jam satu lebih empat di siang hari, dia langsung terpikir Heedo dan Ben pasti sedang city tour saat ini, Josh juga ingin city tour.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Joshua berbalik dan menemukan Hunna, Lee Jihun, dengan rambut basah berbicara padanya. Joshua masih speechless kalau melihat Jihun, pink-haired Suga look alike, seorang peri kecil, sangat kecil untuk laki laki. (164, itu tinggi standard perempuan, kan?)

"Kau susah dibangunkan, kau tahu."

"Maaf."

"Tidak masalah," kata Jihun, "Tapi aku mau pergi, kau lebih baik ikut saja."

* * *

Jihun membawanya ke sebuah apartment dan Joshua mengekornya saja.

Jihun masuk ke dalam apartment itu seperti itu apartment-nya sendiri dan mereka bertemu dengan Young Leo. Young Leonardo DiCaprio.

Bohong, tapi anak dengan rambut kepirangan berantakan ini mirip Leonardo DiCaprio jaman Titanic.

"Cowokmu?" tanya Young Leo pada Jihun.

"Jangan gila, Vernon."

Young Leo yang dipanggil Vernon itu tersenyum kikuk, "Kukira."

"Dia temannya Heedo, Dari California."

Vernon terkejut, terlihat senang, "Aku dari New York, aku Hansol Vernon Chwe." Dan Hansol Vernon Chwe itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Joshua.

"Joshua Hong."

Mereka berjabat sambil tersenyum. Joshua tidak menyangka dia akan menemukan Young Leo disini, di Seoul.

"Siapa itu, Hansol?"

Hansol Vernon Chwe berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang bicara padanya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam.

"Jihun Hyung dan temannya."

Vernon masuk, duduk di sofa, Jihun langsung pergi ke dapur, Joshua merasa kikuk.

"C'mon, duduk disini." Kata Vernon, dia menepuk sofa, dan Joshua menurutinya.

Vernon dan orang berambut hitam tadi duduk di dekat Joshua.

"Jadi kau temannya Jihun?" orang itu bertanya pada Joshua.

Vernon menyela, "Perkenalkan darimu dulu, Hyung."

"Oh, iya. Aku Choi Seungchul."

Choi Seungchul, dia terlihat seperti campuran Hispanic, tapi mungkin dia asli Korea. Menurut Joshua.

Choi Seungchul tersenyum, menurut Joshua dia bukan tampan yang seperti member boy band, tapi dia tampan tapi jauh lebih manly dari boy band.

Seungchul terlihat menarik, karismatik, Joshua bahkan sampai harus menelan ludah sebelum bicara.

"Aku Joshua Hong." balas Joshua, "Aku baru kenal Jihun kemarin."

"Oh, jadi kau bukan temannya." Kata Seungchul.

"Dia teman Heedo Hyung, Hyung." Kata Vernon.

"Oh, teman Heedo."

"Lebih tepatnya, temannya teman Heedo." koreksi Joshua.

Seungchul Dan Hansol mengangguk saja, mereka baru tahu.

"Lalu kenapa Jihun mengajakmu kesini? Mau ikut buat mixtape?" Tanya Seungchul.

Mixtape? Seungchul membuat mixtape!?

"Kita bukan mau buat mixtape hari ini, kan, Hyung?"

"Oh, iya, kita mau cover My City."

"Atau kita buat mixtape dari My City saja?"

"Kalau mau buat mixtape dari lagu Gain juga bisa, aku mau membanggakan Daegu satu lagu saja."

Joshua cuma bisa mendengarkan percakapan dua orang itu dalam diam. Cuma ada yang menarik perhatiannya, Seungchul berasal dari Daegu seperti Suga. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa Daegu melahirkan cowok cowok se-gorgeous mereka?

tiba tiba Jihun berdehem, "Mau kerja atau mau ngobrol? Yejin Noona sudah datang."

* * *

"Kau lihat dia tadi!? Dia tertarik padaku, kan!?"

"Ayolah, Hyung, dia juga terlihat begitu saat melihatku tadi." Kata Vernon.

"Itu karena kau mirip Leonardo DiCaprio. Nah, aku? Aku tidak mirip artis manapun, kan?" Kata Seungchul, "Dia tertarik padaku, kan, Jihun."

Jihun membalas dengan sinis, "Dia yang tertarik padamu atau kau yang tertarik padanya?"

"Nah!" Seru Vernon, "Kau yang tertarik padanya!"

"Salah?" Tanya Seungchul, "Dia manis."

"Dia terlihat terlalu baik, indeed." Tambah Vernon.

"Kau tertarik tapi tidak minta nomornya, bagus sekali, ya, Hyung." Kata Jihun.

Seungchul terdiam, kenapa juga dia tidak minta nomor Joshua tadi.

"Jihun," Seungchul mendekat ke arah Jihun, dan menggenggam tangannya dengan genggaman yang tidak akan bisa Jihun lepaskan, Jihun pasrah saja.

"Minta nomornya."

"Kau pikir aku punya?"

"Dia tinggal di apartemen-mu, kan?"

"Dia lebih sering di apartemen Heedo."

"Tapi Kau bisa minta nomornya, kan?"

Seungchul mulai memaksa, "Jihun, ya, Jihun, kumohon."

Seungchul terdengar menggelikan sekali, Jihun ingin membantingnya sekarang juga, "Baik!"

* * *

"Josh?"

"Ya, Jihun?"

Sebenarnya Jihun merasa agak kikuk, dia dan Joshua sebenarnya bukan teman dan Joshua juga lebih sering bersama Heedo dan temannya yang bernama Ben.

Tapi biar saja lah, daripada mendengar Seungchul merengek lagi. Itu menggelikan, serius, Jihun ingin membanting Seungchul.

"Boleh minta nomormu?"

Joshua terlihat terkejut dan Jihun jadi makin kikuk saja.

"Bu-bukan untukku, u-untuk Seungchul Hyung."

(Jihun jadi terlihat manis kalau malu malu begitu, benar benar seperti peri. Setiap hari dia terlihat seperti peri.)

* * *

Joshua berpikir, harusnya dia minta yang lain juga seperti id Line Seungchul atau apa. Ah, tapi yang begitu bisa ditanyakan lewat pesan, kan?

Joshua mulai mengetik pesan walaupun dia harus benar benar berpikir harus menulis Hangul seperti apa. Joshua fasih bicara tapi tidak dengan menulis, untuk yang satu ini dia tidak berterimakasih kasih pada orangtuanya yang keranjingan huruf roman.

Tiba tiba ada pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal; Hallo, Josh. Ini Seungchul.

Joshua membalas; Hallo, Seungchul. Ini Joshua.

Joshua jadi sedikit takut, bagaimana kalau nanti Hangul-nya salah? Itu akan sangat memalukan.

Seungchul membalas lagi, dan Joshua terkejut saat pesannya masuk; Sudah pernah kemana saja selama di Korea?

Joshua membaca pesan itu tiga kali sebelum membalasnya, kadang sebuah kata ditulis berbeda dengan cara mengucapkannya dan Joshua meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak salah menganggapi suatu kata.

Ah, ini menyusahkan sekali, ditambah ini Seungchul, Joshua ingin dia sangat amat perfect.

Joshua membalas; Kalau city tour sudah, ada tempat apa lagi yang seru?

Seungchul membalas; Aku tahu akhir akhir ini sering hujan tapi kau mau ke Lotte World tidak?

Joshua buta akan Lotte World, dia tidak tahu disana ada apa saja, tapi dia tetap membalas Seungchul dengan satu kata; Mau.

* * *

Dan benar, hujan.

"Karena hujan kita jadi tidak bisa naik Gyro Drop." Joshua menghela napas.

Seungchul tertawa, "Wahana indoor-nya juga keren, tenang saja."

Seungchul membawa Joshua ke The Conquistador lalu ke Giant Loop, dan setelah roller coaster yang dinamai French Revolution, Joshua menyerah.

"Bisa mati aku."

Seungchul tertawa, "Cuma kuat segitu saja?"

"Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Kau yang minta naik French Revolution."

Joshua duduk, "Aku masih berdebar sampai sekarang."

"Rasanya benar benar seperti mau menabrak, kan?"

Joshua mengangguk, "Aku mau minum."

Seungchul pergi lalu dia kembali dengan dua botol minuman ringan.

(Joshua suka melihatnya berlari lari kecil, apalagi dengan jeans itu.)

"Kita naik wahana yang tenang saja, bagaimana?"

Seungchul menarik tangan Joshua dan menggenggamnya, seperti setiap kali dia membawa Joshua ke wahana lain.

"Kemana kita?" tanya Joshua.

"Aeronauts Balloon Ride." kata Seungchul.

Seungchul mungkin terlalu lama berteman dengan Vernon, karena pelafalannya bagus, meskipun berlogat. Dan Seungchul masih saja menggenggam tangannya di manapun mereka berada, kadang Joshua berpikir apa orang orang akan aneh melihatnya atau skinship memang biasa saja untuk orang Korea (baca: Seungchul), atau itu tanda kalau Seungchul menyukainya. Karena sampai Balloon Ride ini berjalan Seungchul masih tidak melepaskan tangannya, Joshua merasa genggaman tangan Sengchul makin erat saja.

"Seungchul."

"Ya." Seungchul tersenyum padanya.

Joshua harus mengakui Seungchul punya senyum bodoh yang manis, juga mata yang besar. (Kalau mata itu berbinar maka akan terlihat seperti mata Lu Han, sekali lagi Joshua adalah anak Papa Byun dan tetap saja anak papa Byun.)

"Joshua."

"Ya?"

Lalu Seungchul diam, Joshua berpikir apa yang dia pikirkan, apa itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sesuatu yang serius, atau Joshua tidak menyenangkan secara individu, atau-

"Jangan pulang."

Joshua terdiam, (tiba tiba terpikir lagu GD dan T.O.P) dia sendiri lupa kalau dia harus pulang ke L.A.

"Tinggalah disini."

"I'd like to."

Seungchul tidak bicara apa apa lagi, dia cuma mendekat dan mencium bibir Joshua.

Oh, merasakan sapuan bibirnya yang lembut benar benar membuat Joshua merinding, dia suka bagaimana tangan Seungchul menahan kepalanya, dia suka bagaimana Seungchul merapat, dan bagaimana dia bergerak.

* * *

Joshua mengintip ke dalam studio apartment Jihun.

"Jihun-nya ada?" tanya Seungchul.

Joshua menggeleng.

Dan mereka tersenyum-senyum lagi. Seungchul lagi lagi mencium bibir Joshua.

"Kau segitunya menyukaiku, ya?"

"Kau manis," puji Seungchul, "Jisu."

Joshua memerah, cuma keluarganya saja yang memanggilnya Jisu.

(Bahkan Ben pun memanggilnya Josh.)

Dan saat Seungchul mencium pipinya, Joshua sadar mereka belum masuk apartment.

"Kenapa kita di luar? Kau tidak malu?" tanyanya.

Seungchul tertawa bodoh, siapapun yang melihat pasti ingin menamparnya, tapi Joshua tidak menamparnya.

"Aku pulang, ya?"

Jujur, Joshua agak berat hati untuk bilang iya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, "Iya."

"I'll call."

Joshua tersenyum mendengar Seungchul mengatakannya. Dia terdengar lovely.

(Seperti Lovelyz...)

"I'll wait."

* * *

Jihun bertemu denga Seungchul di lift.

"Mencariku, Hyung?" tanyanya.

"Iya." jawab Seungchul. Dia terlihat biasa saja, kecuali bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kencan hari ini?" ledek Jihun.

"Sempurna, sangat menyenangkan."

"Dan kau menciumnya?"

"Dan aku tidak tahu itu baik atau tidak."

Jihun nyaris saja memukul Seungchul, tentu saja itu baik, Seungchul memang bodoh.

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya sebagai tanda perpisahan?"

Jihun mengikuti Seungchul ke mini market terdekat.

Jihun mendengarkan Seungchul sambil minum yakult pakai sedotan, "Memangnya kapan dia pulang?" tanya Jihun.

"Memangnya aku tega bertanyanya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tanya saja. Hyung, kau menyusahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku merasa seperti mengusirnya kalau bertanya."

"Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya cerita tanpa kau tanya, hah?" kata Jihun, "Sudahlah, Hyung. Kau menyusahkan dirimu sendiri."

* * *

"Tapi ingat, lusa kita pulang." kata Ben.

Joshua tidak mau pulang.

(Dan dia juga tidak mau merengek pada Jaewook Hyung-nya di depan Heedo.)

Jadi Joshua cuma bisa diam.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau pulang? Karena teman Jihun?"

Joshua tidak bisa tidak mengiyakannya dengan anggukan.

Ben menghela napas. (Entah kenapa dia sekilas terlihat mirip Papa Byun era MAMA.)

"Kau tahu LDR tidak, huh? Lagian kau bisa pindah sekolah kesini, rite? Korean-mu masih jauh lebih bagus dariku, kan?"

(Disana ada Yoo Heedo yang mulai tidak mengerti apa yang Ben dan Josh ributkan.)

"I want to stay."

"Then, stay, Silly."

* * *

Serius, malamnya Seungchul menelepon. (Padahal mereka baru berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu.)

"H-hallo?"

"Hallo, Jisu."

Mereka diam, tidak punya bahan pembicaraan tapi ingin bicara.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Seungchul.

"Packing." jawab Joshua.

"Packing?" Seungchul terdengar terkejut, "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Lusa." jawab Jisu.

"Lusa?" sebenarnya, Seungchul tidak punya hak untuk menahan Joshua disini.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini, tapi aku harus mendiskusikannya dulu dengan orang tuaku."

"Tinggal, ya." pinta Seungchul, "Apartemenku kosong."

"Kemana Vernon?"

"Dia pindah ke Jeju."

"Oh, kau tidak mengusirnya, kan?" canda Joshua, dia tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Kalaupun ada dia kau masih bisa tidur di kasurku, Jisu. Kau harus tahu kasurku lebih luas dari kasur Jihun."

Joshua tertawa, "Kau ingin aku tidur di pelukanmu, kan?"

"Aku juga ingin tidur di pelukanmu, Jisu-ya."

Mereka tertawa malu malu.

Jihun mendengarnya, dia memutar mata, kalau mereka sampai macam macam lewat telepon Jihun pasti akan macam macam dengan pacarnya di ranjang Seungchul yang luas. Biar impas.

"Seungchul, aku jadi ingin lihat apartemen-mu." kata Jisu.

"Besok? Kau baru pulang besoknya, kan?"

"Ya, aku baru pulang besoknya. Kau bisa?"

"Aku selalu bisa untukmu, Jisu. Nanti aku jemput, ya."

Jihun paham Seungchul Hyung-nya akan melakukan apa pada Jisu, si turis tampan, dia membuka lacinya dan memberikan 'hadiah' untuk Jisu, yang langsung membuat Jisu merah padam.

"Jangan salah sangka, dia bersih setahuku, dia tidak sembarangan melakukannya. Aku cuma merasa kalian akan butuh ini."

* * *

Seungchul menjemputnya siang ini, looking extra-fine dan membuat Jisu langsung berdebar.

Mungkin saja Jisu berdebar karena 'hadiah' dari Jihun, tapi dia tetap saja berdebar. Di saku celananya ada dompet dan didompetnya ada 'hadiah' dari Jihun. Hadiah yang, ya, cuma digunakan orang dewasa kalau macam macam.

"Mukamu merah sekali, Jisu."

"T-tidak. Aku tidak apa apa."

Cara Seungchul memanggilnya Jisu, gaya sisirannya hari ini, rambut hitam itu, juga senyum itu, mata itu. He's too tempting, terlalu menggoda, Jisu tidak bisa tidak berpikir ke arah sana, terimakasih Lee Jihun.

"Kita kesana dengan apa?" tanya Joshua.

"Kita naik bisa, ayo."

Seungchul mengulurkan tangannya dan Joshua menggenggamnya erat erat. Dia butuh pegangan, walaupun dia takut Seungchul tahu dia berpikir yang tidak tidak.

Seungchul memasukan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Joshua ke saku jaket hijau-nya, "Dingin?"

"Tidak terlalu." sebenarnya, mulai agak panas karena ada Seungchul.

Mereka naik bis ke apartemen Seungchul yang ternyata agak jauh. Joshua merasa beruntung dia sudah selesai packing dan bilang pada Jihun kalau kopernya sudah siap dan tas yang akan masuk cabin juga sudah siap, handphone Joshua ada padanya, charger sudah masuk tas, begitu juga dengan alat mandi, gampangnya Joshua sudah siap pulang.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Seungchul, Joshua terlihat melamun.

"Besok aku pulang, Seungchul."

Mereka berpandangan, Seungchul menggenggam tangan Joshua dan menaruhnya di pahanya, jari Joshua langsung dengan iseng bermain di bagian yang terbuka dari ripped jeans yang dipakai Seungchul. Seungchul terlihat extra fine dengan ripped jeans.

Dan Seungchul memperhatikan dimana tangan Joshua bermain, dia terlihat ingin mencium Joshua dengan beberapa kali melirik bibir Joshua, tapi Joshua menggeleng. Sisi ini dari seorang Choi Seungchul terlihat too tempting, terlalu menggoda, tapi Joshua masih terlalu bermoral untuk melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya tersembunyi di publik.

* * *

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan." kata Seungchul setelah dia membuka sandi apartment-nya.

"Terimakasih." kata Joshua, "tapi, Seungchul, kau harus memberiku password apartment-mu kalau aku tinggal disini."

Seungchul menutup pintu yang langsung terkunci, "1304, tapi kita harus buat sandi baru supaya Vernon tidak masuk kesini." katanya, "Nanti kita akan menemukan kombinasi angka yang keren."

Joshua cuma tersenyum.

"Kau mau minum? Ada jus jeruk di kulkas, ayo." ajak Seungchul.

Joshua memperhatikan ruang tamu-ruang makan di apartemen Seungchul, di sisi kanannya saat ini ada pintu kamar mandi dan disisi kirinya ada dapur dan dua pintu yang pasti adalah kamar.

Joshua menerima segelas jus dari Seungchul sementara Seungchul menuang untuk dirinya sendiri, "Duduklah dulu, sofanya masih lumayan, Vernon kebanyakan duduk di sisi kanannya, jadi, ya, begitu lah."

Joshua berjalan ke sofa cokelat di depan TV, harusnya, sekarang cuma ada bekas keberadaan TV saja disana, dia mencoba duduk di sisi kiri lalu bergeser ke sisi kanan yang memang terasa sekali pegasnya, tapi tidak terlalu parah sampai menusuk.

Seungchul duduk di sisi kiri sofa, "TV-nya dibawa Vernon, itu punyanya."

"Jadi sofa ini punyaku."

"Ya, sekarang sofanya punyaku, tadinya punya berdua."

Tidak ada meja di depan sofa dan Joshua meletakan gelasnya di lantai.

"Jadi tidak masalah, kan, kalau kita mengotorinya?"

Seungchul mengerti maksud Joshua, dan tentu saja Joshua sendiri mengerti apa maksudnya.

Mereka mendekat dan saling mencium, dengan lembut tapi lebih penuh nafsu dibanding ciuman di Aeronauts Balloon Ride atau di pintu apartment Jihun. Seungchul menggigit sedikit lebih keras dari kemarin dan Joshua membuat bekas gigitannya di bibir Seungchul jadi lebih jelas.

Seungchul menarik Joshua ke pangkuannya dan memeluk pinggangnya, membiarkan tangan Joshua mengalung di lehernya. Seungchul bergerak sedikit dan Joshua cuma bisa berpikir, Seungchul memang too tempting.

Seungchul berhenti menciumnya, "Tidak mau ke kamar?" tanyanya, dan Joshua cuma bisa menelan ludah karena cara Seungchul menatapnya.

Joshua mengangguk.

"Kita bisa lihat kamar untukmu dulu, kamar itu benar benar kosong, tidak ada perabot apapun."

Joshua menggeleng.

Seungchul menciumnya lagi, dia bergerak menyamankan dirinya dan itu membuat Joshua gila, paha Seungchul memang tempat paling enak untuk diduduki, Joshua tidak ingin turun dari pangkuan Seungchul.

"Atau kita ke kamarku, kurasa kau siap untuk bagian selanjutnya."

Joshua merasa dia mulai gila, Choi Seungchul benar benar membuatnya gila. Benar benar 'The Most Tempting Guy Ever Born in Daegu'!

(Kalau Suga baru The Most Succesful Bastard Ever Born in Daegu.)(Itu lirik My City.)

* * *

Joshua menggeliat, ada tangan yang memeluknya, itu pasti Seungchul. Joshua menggenggam tangan Seungchul dan mencoba tidur lagi.

Tapi bel dibunyikan berkali kali dan pintu mulai digedor.

Ampun! Pesawat! Joshua harusnya pulang hari ini!

Gerakan Joshua yang tiba tiba membuat Seungchul juga terbangun.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus pulang." kata Joshua.

Joshua mengambil handphone-nya dan benar saja, Ben terus menghubunginya dari tadi.

Joshua mengangkat telepon Ben.

"Kuberi waktu sepuluh menit, Joshua Hong!"

Sementara Seungchul membuka pintu, langsung bertemu Jihun.

"Bagaimana tidurnya?" tanya Jihun.

"Enak banget!"

"Oh, enak banget, ya?"

Di belakang mereka Joshua panik, "Bajuku bagaimana?"

"Tinggal saja." kata Seungchul.

"Kau bahkan tidak punya waktu lagi untuk ganti baju, kalau jalanan tiba tiba macet kalian bisa terlambat."

Joshua baru sadar dia masih pakai kaos putih Seungchul dan celana rumahnya, dari atas ke bawah, luar ke dalam semuanya punya Seungchul. Dan Joshua memberi mereka tatapan memelas.

"Bohong, bohong, kau pakai bajuku."

Seungchul mengambilkannya jeans (yang bukan ripped) dan mencarikan Joshua jaket, "Mau pakai kemeja juga?" tanya Seungchul. Dan Joshua tanpa berpikir menerima kemeja kotak kotak Seungchul. Kemudian buru buru pakai sepatu dan naik ke sedan Heedo.

"Seungchul-ssi, kenapa ikut naik juga?" tanya Heedo, "Jihun bagaimana?"

"Biar saja, aku mau mengantar cowokku."

Ben menahan tawanya, orang bernama Seungchul ini memalukan sekali.

* * *

Cuma ada Heedo, Ben, Joshua, dan Seungchul di bandara, untungnya Seungchul sudah bukan pakai celana rumah lagi dan sudah pakai jaket hijaunya yang kemarin. Dia terlihat berantakan terutama rambutnya dan tetap terlihat berantakan walaupun sudah cuci muka di toilet tadi, untungnya tadi malam sebelum tidur mereka sudah mandi, coba kalau tidak, entah akan terlihat seberantakan apa mereka saat ini. Joshua mengelus dada.

"Hati-hati, ya, Ben, Josh. Jangan bosan-bosan ke Korea, ya." kata Heedo.

"Aku pasti ke sini lagi, siapkan saja kamar untukku." balas Ben, "Tapi, Joshua pasti kembali lagi, kan?"

Ben menyikut Josh yang malu-malu, sementara Seungchul senyum senyum saja.

"Nah, sekarang ayo pergi sebelum pesawatnya pergi." kata Heedo, dan Ben menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Thanks, Heedo!"

Seungchul menarik tangan Joshua dan menciumnya, sepertinya Joshua harus menghafal gesture ini; sebelum mencium tangan Seungchul pasti meraba dulu.

"PDA, PDA." kata Ben malas.

* * *

Joshua sudah hampir tidur di pesawat saat Ben memanggilnya.

"What?"

"Kau pakai baju si Seungchul itu?"

"Iya."

"Dimana bajumu?"

"Kotor."

"Why? Kalian benar benar melakukannya semalam?"

Demi restoran keluarga di seberang gereja Joshua, Joshua sudah sangat mengantuk!

"Kenapa kau bertanya, Ben. Lihat saja leherku."

Ya, leher Joshua memang terlalu ramai untuk tidak menarik perhatian.

"Apa rasanya, menyenangkan?"

Joshua mulai kesal, "Kenapa kau bertanya, kau juga sudah pernah, kan?"

Ben tertawa, kelihatannya suka sekali menggoda Joshua, "Jusk ask. He looks intimidating, IMO."

"Tempting." koreksi Joshua, "Too tempting."

"Really?" tanya Ben, masih menggoda Joshua.

"Yes, he's the most tempting guy ever born in Daegu."

Ben terkikik, "Kuberitahu Seungchul, ah."

"Ben!"

Kan, Joshua malu kalau Seungchul tahu dia berpikir begitu, kesannya pikirannya parah sekali.

* * *

fin

* * *

Note: Begini, aku suka Run, aku suka Ma City, aku anak Papa Byun, aku suka Seungchul dan distressed jeans-nya di Q&A, aku suka Woozi dan Woozi benar benar seperti peri, Suga juga, benar benar seperti peri.


End file.
